


The Magic Touch

by TheLunarLorkhan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Magical Training AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarLorkhan/pseuds/TheLunarLorkhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate, fantastical world, Laura Hollis is a young student of magic at the College of Mystics who becomes the apprentice of a terrifying and powerful magician. She spends a year at the magician's estate with three other girls, learning advanced magical techniques in order to progress to the final years of magical study needed to graduate from the College of Mystics as an official magician. Laura's training is complicated not only by the strange information she finds about her mentor, but by her conflicted feelings for her brooding roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm obsessed with magic in games and books and I also am obsessed with Hollstein so I wanted to create this AU. This is the first fanfic I am publishing on here and I am not quite as experienced with Hollstein fic specifically, so any comments and feedback would be appreciated! Also, bear with me as I figure out how this website works. Speaking of which, any formatting feedback would also be appreciated. Updates will not be at specific times, but Chapters will be added whenever I am able to push past my procrastination and other responsibilities!
> 
> You may contact me and ask me questions (or just talk even) on my tumblr, the-lunar-lorkhan 
> 
> Have a good one :)

Laura huffed in frustration. Where had she put her runebook? She did NOT have time for this, today of all days.

She needed everything packed and ready to go, as today was the day she was finally getting a Mentor assigned to her, which meant she had to haul herself off to live with said Mentor for a whole year.

She would miss her comfortable room at the College of Mystics, but she was required to become an Apprentice to a College Council member until she had mastered the training her Mentor would assign her.

Laura and other Novices, as they were called, were required to assemble by nine in the morning in the College courtyard where their potential mentors waited. They also needed to pack all of their necessary belongings, as it was practically guaranteed for every Novice to gain a Mentor, which meant that they would need to live with said Mentors while being their Apprentices. Laura was anxious to discover who her Mentor would be. She wanted a kind Mentor but she knew it wasn’t her choice.

Sighing with relief, Laura saw the corner of her runebook sticking out from under the bed. How had it gotten there? Stuffing it into her handbag, she grabbed her almost-overflowing traveling bag and dashed out of her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Laura was glad to see that she was early. She stood with some of her fellow Novices in the College courtyard as they all waited for the Councilors to arrive and begin the Selection. She clenched her jaw, the waiting was almost too much for her. She refused to even drop her bags. She was thankful that it was still morning, as the summer heat of the afternoon would have made standing in the courtyard unbearable.

Finally, College Archmagister Virinda Tolvak, came out of the Main Hall. Behind her were the twelve Councilors, all in formal garb. Laura shivered when she saw Councilor Lilita Morgan in the middle of the train of Councilors. Councilor Morgan had a reputation as a terrifying teacher and Necromancer. Laura knew Necromancy was permitted, but it was a branch of magic that made her nervous. Summoning the spirits of the dead made Laura uneasy, but there was little she could do about it.

Laura desperately hoped that her Mentor would be literally anyone other than Councilor Morgan.

She and the other Novices lined up, trying to keep their backs straight. The Archmagister stepped in front of the Councilors, who were arranged in a semi-circle behind her.

“Novices,” Tolvak began, “You have completed your first year at the College, but now you must study under a Mentor to learn the deeper mysteries of magic. Your basic needs will be accommodated with no charge to you thanks to the gracious investments of your mentors. In return for your accommodations and lessons, you will be respectful to your mentors and their personal rules for the duration of your stay at their residences.”

Laura’s heart pounded in her chest.

Tolvak continued. “Stand ready as you are examined by the Councilors, who will be moving down the line. Answer any questions posed to you respectfully and concisely.”

The Councilors moved as a line and began passing by the Novices. Laura could already hear a few questions being asked and the quick “Yes ma’ams” and “No sirs” in reply.

After what felt like an eternity, the Councilors finally made their way to Laura. The first one was Councilor Avron Denyamis, whom Laura knew as a kindly master of Kinetic Magic. He gave her a quick smile and said, “Hanging in there, kid?”

Laura smiled back. “Yes sir, I am.”

Denyamis nodded and moved on. Most of the other Councilors simply gave Laura a few analytical looks before moving on, until Lilita Morgan stood and paused before her. Her black hair was loose and fell below her shoulders. Laura felt a chill go down her spine, despite the slow rise in temperature as the summer morning wore on.

Morgan spoke, and her voice was low and crystal clear. “You’re afraid.”

Laura blinked, and stammered for a reply. “I… I’m sorry. Yes, I am. Councilor.”

By the stars, Laura hoped honesty was the correct response here.

Lilita Morgan’s thin red lips curled into a small grin. “Fear is a useful seed. If you let it grow, you can turn that fear into discipline and skill. Remember that.”

And with that, Morgan moved on down the line.

Laura was still trying to calm herself when the Councilors finished their examination.

Archmagister Tolvak cleared her throat. “I will oversee the Councilors as they confer amongst themselves and make the final division and selection. Please remain standing.”

Laura watched the Councilors and Archmagister gather in a circle well away from the Novices. She bit her lip, anxious for them to finish.

The Archmagister and the Councilors finished after several agonizing minutes.

“The Selection begins now,” Tolvak said.

Laura saw Councilor Denyamis go down the line and select two people before moving on. To Laura’s disappointment, Denyamis only gave her an apologetic look and moved on to select his last Apprentices. He had five total apprentices following him when he was done.

Laura was skipped over by the next few Councilors, and she wondered how long she would have to wait.

When it was Councilor Morgan’s turn to select her apprentices, Laura hoped let out a slow breath. She tried to tell herself that everything would be fine.

Morgan moved down the line, skipping many Novices. She selected two girls and continued.

Then, Morgan stopped in front of Laura and she felt as if her heart had moved up her throat. With her calm, imperious voice, Councilor Morgan said, “Come with me.”

Laura almost wanted to protest, but the decisions of the Councilors during the Selection were final. She could accept her fate, or leave and be forced to wait another year for the next Selection.

Laura didn’t like the idea of waiting around, and so she took a breath and followed Councilor Morgan.

Councilor Morgan selected only one other Novice, a girl with wavy black hair and a jawline that could probably cut diamonds. She had a bored look on her face, even when Councilor Morgan stared her down. Laura forgot her fear for a moment and admitted to herself that this girl was supremely attractive.

Morgan looked at the girl expectantly.

Sighing, the girl stepped forward and joined Laura and the other Novices in their group. Together, they all stood with the Councilors who had chosen their Apprentices.

Apprentices. Laura realized she had just passed from Novice to Apprentice, and she was too afraid to feel excited about it.

When all of the assembled students had been assigned to Councilors, the Archmagister spoke again. “This completes the Selection for this year. Apprentices, you are to depart with your Mentors to their estates immediately.  Good luck, and remember all that you have learned up to this point.”

The Archmagister then turned around and went into the Main Hall.

Councilor Morgan held out her hand, her open palm facing the ground. She stood like that for a moment, and Laura began to hear a humming noise. On the ground beneath Morgan’s hand, the outline of a large, glowing white circle appeared. The circle filled with more white light slowly, and the humming became a clear, chime-like sound. The circle’s light intensified, and it seemed to be ejecting a small magical geyser.

Morgan turned to her Apprentices. “Step into the portal.”

The black haired girl stepped forward first, as if she had not a care in the world, and vanished as the light in the circle enveloped her, causing her to vanish. With some hesitation, the other two girls went in, one at a time. Morgan then calmly motioned with her hand for Laura to go into the light as well.

When Laura entered the geyser of light, a feeling of vertigo gripped her and the world around her seemed to go black for a split second. Before she could fully process what had happened, Laura found herself in an open room with a large window overlooking a heavily forested valley.

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin when Morgan materialized in front of her and the other girls, calm as ever.

“Welcome to my estate,” Morgan said. “While you are here, you may do as you will during your free time so long as you do not damage or steal anything. If any door except for the ones for your rooms are locked, then assume you are forbidden from trying to gain entry there. Meals are prepared in the kitchen three times a day, and you may eat or miss those meals at your discretion. I do not have the inclination to care about your private lives or activities. During lesson periods, however, I expect the utmost respect and focus from you. I am your Mentor, and you will do as I say when it comes time for me to teach you. You will be assigned times to meet with me individually every day in this very room, and you will each be scheduled for specific times. I do not accept tardiness. If you are late to your lessons with me, you will be dismissed for the rest of that day.”

Morgan continued. “There will be some days where I teach you together. I will notify you all of these lessons ahead of time and, as with the private lessons, I expect you all to be on time. Now, follow me to your quarters.”

Laura was last in the group as they followed Morgan into a hallway with small, unlit sconces along the walls. At end of the hallway was a spiraling stone staircase that led both above and below the floor they were on. Morgan led them up the stairs.

They got to the next level, which led into another hallway lined with more sconces, as well as two thick wooden doors. “You will be sharing rooms,” Morgan explained to them. Laura was disappointed, as she had hoped for private quarters, but she couldn’t complain.

“Miss Hollis, and Miss Karnstein, you two are taking the room on the left,” Morgan said with a wave of her hand. She then turned to the other girls. “Miss Avan and Miss Soran, that leaves you the room on the right.” She then handed the girls keys to their respective rooms and folded her hands in front of her, that small unsettling grin back on her face. “Take the rest of this day for yourselves to explore the open areas of my estate. I will post schedules and some other details on your doors before tonight. Enjoy your stay.”

The four girls stood out of the way as Councilor Morgan swept past them and continued up the staircase.

* * *

 

Laura looked at her room, her eyes wide in pleasant surprise. She stood in an open common room area with two desks pushed to the back of the room beneath large, round windows. There were two couches facing each other with a small table in between them. To her right and left were doorways in which she could see large beds set up for her and the other girl.

Laura’s roommate simply brushed past her and, without a word, took the room on the right. Laura saw her fling her pack onto the bed. She took a book out of the bag and came back into the common room. Finally, she seemed to actually notice Laura and, flopping on the couch to the right with her book, asked, “Hollis, huh? So what’s your first name, sweetheart?” She began to read her book.

“I’m Laura…” Laura said, somewhat taken aback. “What about you?”

“Carmilla.”

After a few moments, Laura realized the conversation wasn’t going to continue and took her own bags into the remaining room. It was spacious, with a wooden dresser and a mirror above it. There was also a chair in the corner, as well as another small doorway into a washroom. Finally, there was another round window though smaller than the ones in the common room. 

Pleased with her accommodations, Laura took her spell books and scrolls and put them on what she assumed was her desk. Carmilla was still lounging on the couch.

After some hesitation, Laura put on a smile and wandered over to her roommate, saying, “Hey, wanna go explore? We have all day.”

Without looking at Laura, Carmilla said, “Nah.”

Laura raised an eyebrow. “Oh, okay then.”

She explored Councilor Morgan’s estate, which turned out to be less of a house and more of a small castle. There were five floors, and most of the estate was built from stone. The first floor contained the kitchen and eating area as well as the entry hall. The second floor held a massive library filled with dozens of shelves full of books and scrolls. The third floor contained the training room in which she had first appeared with Morgan and the other girls. The fourth floor was where her bedroom was located. Upon climbing to the final level of the estate, Laura could see an elaborately carved wooden door on her right that likely lead to Councilor Morgan’s private quarters. To the left was an open archway that led into a darkened room. Curious, Laura wandered in and gaped. The room was a planetarium. In the middle of the room was a slowly spinning apparatus of curved brass bars that held scaled-down versions of the planets. Above the apparatus was a small sphere that appeared to be hollow, as she could see tiny points of light coming out of it. The light projected onto the domed ceiling, creating the appearance of the night sky.

Laura had certainly found one of her favorite rooms in the estate.

During her explorations, Laura also discovered that a stone wall surrounded the estate, with only one gap for the main gate. Beyond the gate was a stone road that led further into the woods and, Laura assumed, to the main roads in the region. The estate grounds were expansive and filled with gardens and small groves.

Laura decided to spend most of the day outside on the grounds, practicing spells and exploring. She had to admit, as much as Councilor Morgan scared her, the place was actually quite beautiful. The view of the valley from the estate had a calming effect on her as well. Laura’s host had neglected to mention that the estate was located in Wyndra County, which was not too far from where she had grown up. The area reminded Laura of the old house she had lived at with her father.

After eating a filling meal at dinner time, Laura retreated back to her room with a few cookies in hand.

Upon entering her shared room, Laura frowned. Carmilla was still lounging upon the couch and had several books scattered about on the small table, as well as the other couch. Carmilla looked up from her book at Laura and hauled herself up, stretching like a cat.

“Have a fun time prancing around outside?” She asked.

Laura blinked. Had she been watching her from the windows? “I was not ‘prancing,’ I was practicing my spells and taking a look around.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Whatever. I’m going to go get some chow.” As she passed Laura, she quickly plucked one of Laura’s cookies from her hand.

Laura spun around as Carmilla walked out into the hallway. “Hey!”

Carmilla only turned her head and winked at Laura as she brought the cookie to her lips and went down the staircase.

* * *

 

Laura reviewed her schedule the next morning. She was Councilor Morgan’s third student of the day and so did not have to meet with her until later that afternoon. She liked getting things done in the morning but this was a schedule she could deal with.

Unfortunately, Carmilla was the last student, scheduled for the early evening. Because of her late schedule, Carmilla spent most of the day lounging around and reading, bringing up food (or stealing bits of Laura’s) and leaving the dishes on the table in the middle of the room. Laura even glimpsed one of her pillows in Carmilla’s room and all but stormed in there to retrieve it.

When Carmilla chucked a piece of fruit rind on the floor, Laura snapped.

“Could you be more gross?” she asked.

Carmilla looked up and gave Laura a lazy grin. “I could.” She threw another piece of rind onto the floor.

“Well cut it out,” Laura said as she got closer and stood over Carmilla. “We’re sharing this space, so we’re going to establish some rules.”

“Establish whatever you want, cupcake.” Carmilla said as she tossed yet another piece of rind onto the floor.

“Seriously?” Laura clenched her jaw.

Carmilla looked up at her and gave another smile that made Laura want to set her couch on fire. “Aw, you look so cute when you’re angry.”

Laura scowled. “I can’t believe this, of all the people in the world and I have to be roommates with you.”

Carmilla kept an infuriating smile on her face. “Don’t you feel lucky?”

“That’s one word for it,” Laura replied.

Carmilla looked at her small time keeper and observed the stones that slowly moved upon it. “As much as I’d love to continue this, don’t you have a lesson to get to soon? You wouldn’t want to be dismissed on the first day, would you?”

Laura glared at her but she knew she was right. She picked up her runebook, pen and ink from her desk and hurried out. She did her best to ignore Carmilla, who waved at her with her fingers.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Lessons and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura begins her training, but her discomfort in the presence of her strange mentor only grows worse, planting suspicion in her mind. Is she overreacting or is something strange going on? Meanwhile, Laura must also deal with a roommate that continues to annoy her.
> 
> Descriptions of the specific branches of magic are at the end of the chapter!

Laura entered the training room, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Councilor Morgan gazing out the window into the valley.

“We will begin soon,” Morgan said without looking behind her. “Have a seat.”

Laura assumed she was referring to the small round table with two chairs. She chose one, sat her bag down, and waited.

Morgan turned around and sat across from Laura, locking her fingers together. “Your teachers at the college have written glowing reports of your skill with Elemental, Energy, and Corpus Magic. Due to your proficiency in these areas, we will work through them first in your training here before moving on to the other branches of magic. Understood?”

Laura said, “Yes, Mentor.”

Morgan got up and motioned for Laura to do the same. Lifting her hand, Morgan conjured a sheen of energy that covered the walls and what little furniture was in the room.

Morgan stood by one of the walls in the room, conjuring a shield of energy around herself as well. Finally, she conjured two dozen floating orbs that moved about the room erratically

“I want you to demonstrate your Elemental and Energy spells on these floating targets,” Morgan said. “Start with Energy only. I have put up magical protection around myself and the room, so do not hold back. Begin.”

Laura was at first surprised at the abrupt order to start, but her muscle memory kicked in and she began casting a series of Energy spells. Bluish white energy flew from Laura’s fingers as she struck every target. She winced whenever she missed, but she kept up her momentum as best as she could.

When all the targets were gone, Morgan said, “Again, this time with Elemental magic.” She then conjured more floating targets.

Fire, ice and lightning flew from Laura’s hands and she destroyed each target in short order.

Nodding, Morgan dropped the barriers around herself and the room and approached Laura. “Now I want you to demonstrate your skills with Corpus Magic. I am going to place pressure on your shoulders, and you must use your knowledge to increase your body’s strength to resist me. Stand ready.” She then held her hand out and Laura got into a stance.

Laura’s shoulders came under immense pressure and her knee gave out, causing her to gasp. She berated herself for not expecting Morgan to surprise her. She focused her breathing and channeled magic into the muscles of her legs. After a moment, she was able to push herself up to her feet again. The pressure increased gradually, but Laura had done exercises like this before and was able to withstand it for several more minutes before Morgan ended her spell.

Morgan had Laura practice more Corpus spells before she said, “I am satisfied with your demonstrations. We will start your training with lessons regarding the deeper levels of Corpus Magic.”

For the rest of the lesson, Morgan lectured Laura on the basic principles of Corpus Magic and its effects on the body, as well as hinting at advanced spells that could more radically alter the caster. Laura, at Morgan’s direction, would write notes for especially important information. There was not a hint of compassion in Morgan’s voice as she instructed Laura, but it was clear that she had detailed knowledge of magic.

For the final section of the lesson, Morgan instructed Laura on some basic Corpus Magic spells from her rune book. Runes were tricky for Laura, but she wanted to be better at them because she enjoyed the process and saw it as a way to get some quick money early in her career as a magician. People paid good money for enchanted items, after all.

With her lesson for the day complete, she was allowed to leave.

“One thing before you go, Miss Hollis,” Morgan said, and Laura turned around before passing through the archway out of the room. “I offer this advice to you: I can still sense your fear. Use it, as I suggested to you yesterday during the Selection, but do not let it linger. It will weaken you, and others can use that fear to exploit you.”

After a pause, Laura realized Morgan expected a response. “Yes, Mentor,” she said.

When Morgan nodded and walked back to the window, Laura turned around and went out into the hallway. She was looking down at the ground, thinking, when she nearly collided with Carmilla who had just finished coming down the stairs. Laura nearly jumped, suppressing a small squeal.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s jumpy.”

Laura narrowed her eyes. “I just didn’t see you there at first.”

Chuckling, Carmilla said, “Sure, Cupcake.” She brushed past Laura, a smug smile still on her lips.

Laura scowled at Carmilla as she continued down the hallway to the training room.

What was wrong with her?

Pushing Carmilla out of her mind, she went down to the kitchen to get some food and retreated up to the library to relax and find something to read.

Morgan’s library contained a large number of books covering various magical topics. Laura explored them and pulled out a few that seemed interesting and sat at one of the cushioned chairs.

Over an hour later, Laura was yawning and putting the books away. She almost dropped them when she heard, “Find anything good to read, buttercup?”

Laura spun around, fumbling with the book she was holding. “Uh, yeah. Not like it’s any of your business though.”

Carmilla’s lips curled into a small smile. “You’re a bit tightly wound, you know that?”

Ignoring her question, Laura asked in an exasperated tone, “Do you want something?”

“Nope, just came up here to do some reading of my own.”

Carmilla lazily moved towards one of the shelves and picked out an extremely old book. Laura briefly saw the word “divinity” on the cover but didn’t feel like asking Carmilla what it was and getting tangled in another verbal sparring match.

She just wanted to get away from her roommate for as long as she could.

Putting her books away, she left the library and retreated to her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

The next few days were hectic. Laura was given rigorous new exercises with Corpus Magic that she initially struggled with. Laura practiced outside frequently in the mornings, weather permitting. Her brooding roommate continued to infuriate her, but she remained quiet about it when talking with Councilor Morgan.

Morgan made Laura feel unsettled beyond the simple fact that she could be a harsh teacher. Laura did not feel _right_ whenever Morgan watched her during their lessons. Laura knew she was being evaluated for her abilities, but something seemed off in the way Morgan looked at her.

Laura found the other two apprentices, Baira Soran and Vyra Avan, cordial enough but conversations often just ended in silence.

Laura was studying some advanced Corpus spellwork at her desk one night when Carmilla came in at her usual time. Laura expected a sarcastic remark, but there was only silence.

Laura turned around in her chair and nearly sputtered when she saw Carmilla removing her shirt, revealing a simple black bra. As if Laura wasn’t there, Carmilla continued to her room. After a few minutes, Carmilla came back out wearing simple pants while putting on a nightshirt, giving Laura another brief glimpse of her roommate’s upper torso. Laura realized she was gawking and began looking away, but she was slightly too late as Carmilla smirked at her and sat down on one of the couches with a book.

By the stars, Laura couldn’t stand her.

After a few minutes, Laura heard a noise that sounded like a single chime ringing constantly. Something also felt _off_ in the room.

Laura looked behind to see Carmilla lazily holding a book in one hand… While three pale blue orbs of light orbited her other hand.

Laura had learned how to sense different types of magic when they were being used, and she had sensed this one only a few times before.

It was Necromancy.

The small orbs, which were likely minor spirits, continued to circle Carmilla’s wrist. Carmilla then flicked her wrist and the orbs zipped up into the air before fading away.

Laura shivered and looked away. Necromancy still bothered her, though a part of her was also jealous. How had Carmilla managed to casually tap into Necromantic magic? Laura had struggled to get even a wisp of a spirit when she had briefly been instructed in the basics of Necromancy back at the College.

Laura dipped her pen in ink and continued to make notes, trying to put Carmilla’s little magical display out of her head.

One of Laura’s books closed shut with a noticeable _thunk_ , making her jump slightly in her chair. She whirled around to look at Carmilla, who was still reading her book but had a small smirk on her face.

“Seriously?” Laura demanded.

“Hm?” Carmilla asked, completely nonchalant.

“You know what I’m talking about, don’t even try to play innocent.”

“Buttercup, you look awfully tired. Maybe you need some rest.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Carmilla finally looked directly at her. “That face you make when you’re angry is adorable, cutie.”

Laura just gave her a withering look.

Of course, Carmilla’s response was to shrug and go back to reading with that stupid smirk still on her face.

About half an hour later, Laura finished making the notes she wanted and cleaned up her desk.

Laura then felt a strange sensation down her spine. Someone in the estate was casting a spell, and a rather large one at that. Laura felt that it was some kind of Energy spell, but there was some other sensation that made her uneasy.

Carmilla looked around and sighed, but said nothing.

Laura’s best guess was that Councilor Morgan was casting the spell, as it was unlikely the other two apprentices could make a spell that felt that strong.

Laura got up and left the room, looking around the hallway for anything odd. Baira and Vyra’s door was shut, but there was nothing coming from their room as Laura had suspected. Laura made her way up the spiral staircase at the end of the hall. Even before reaching the top of the steps, Laura could see an intense golden glow in the hallway. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Laura had to squint. Through the cracks in the door to Morgan’s quarters, Laura could see a radiant golden glow, and there was a low humming noise that would stop and start again at irregular intervals.

The noise continued for several minutes until another chill went down Laura’s spine as she felt another massive surge of magic coming from the door, which almost immediately lost its golden glow.

Not wanting to answer questions if Councilor Morgan opened the door to find her in the hallway, Laura quickly retreated down the steps and went back to her room. Carmilla was still sitting on her couch, reading.

“Welcome back cutie,” Carmilla said not looking up.

Ignoring Carmilla, Laura sat back at her desk and tried collecting her thoughts. Surely it wouldn’t be surprising that someone as powerful as Councilor Morgan would cast massive spells for experimentation or some other purpose.

She went to her room and pulled out a journal. She scribbled the date and recorded what she had felt and seen.

She might be overreacting, but it couldn’t hurt to record some information on her terrifying mentor, at least for now.

Laura put her journal down, yawned, and prepared to sleep.

* * *

 

Laura woke up screaming.

Her chest heaved up and down as she struggled to control her breathing. She felt as if she had been running for miles and that her heart was about to burst, and yet despite feeling exhausted and exerted she could feel that her skin was cold. She clutched her chest, looking about in the dark wildly. She conjured a small ball of white, glowing energy in her hand to illuminate the room. Her eyes were darting about wildly, before focusing on the window. She scrambled up to look out the window, and with a sigh of relief noted the green, moonlit grounds of the estate and the stars dotting the calm night sky.

Laura had had a dream, vivid in its detail, where she had been running across a desolate expanse of dried, cracked earth and dead twisted trees. In some places, there were gaps in the earth that looked almost like bodies of water. Yet instead of water, the gaps were filled with a strange, pulsing golden light. Something in her had told her to avoid these glowing gaps at all costs, and she felt a presence closing in behind her indicated by the golden light that was radiating from it and striking the ground around her.

Laura felt the presence touch her, and felt absorbed by it, as if everything she was had been sapped from her body.

That was when she woke up.

It was the most terrifying dream she had ever had, and she could recall every single detail. She pulled out her journal and with shaking hands described what she had seen. After several minutes, she got under her covers again and closed her eyes.

Many thoughts about the dream streamed through Laura’s mind. The golden light, the feeling of dread, the dead landscape…

Her eyes flew open again when she remembered the golden light coming from Morgan’s room, and her heart was gripped by an immense fear.

Despite her terror, Laura eventually fell asleep again. She was too tired to think, but resolved to ponder the dream tomorrow.

Her dreams for the rest of the night were blissfully unremarkable and forgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The branches of magic (I HAD a better list of these but I accidentally DELETED THEM UGH): 
> 
> Energy Magic - This branch of magic is considered easy to get into, but supremely difficult to master. All spells require pure magical energy to fuel them, but unlike other branches of magic, Energy Magic relies on using the pure energy for a variety of purposes. The most basic purpose is combat, where the magician simply summons magical energy that is inherently unstable and throws it at the enemy. The more advanced uses range from rune-crafting to literally tearing into the fabric of reality in the mortal world in order to summon otherworldly beings. Rune-crafting (also known as enchanting) in particular is highly prized, as it involves inscribing runes with pure magical energy onto objects. The runes can then be imbued with effects from different branches of magic, though they are not permanent. For reasons that are still being studied, it is actually easier to allow Energy spells to discharge or burn out violently, or to be quickly converted to spells in the other branches of magic. Those master magicians who can maintain control over magical energy and keep it pure are rewarded with access to a diverse variety of potent spells. 
> 
> Kinetic Magic - Deceptively difficult, Kinetic magic (also known simply as Kinetics), deals with magically manipulating objects from afar with the use of motion, as well as using devastating momentum and force to cause harm. Simply pushing or pulling an object is surprisingly difficult for a beginner in this branch of magic, but using crushing or explosive force is even more taxing on one's magical energy reserves. Along with advanced Energy Magic, Kinetic Magic is known to require great concentration and control. Running out of magical energy while trying to create an explosive kinetic spell can cause the spell to backfire horribly. There are historical accounts of powerful masters of Kinetic Magic who were able to cause entire fortresses to explode while also containing the blast so that civilians were not harmed. Kinetic magic, when used carefully, can be used to attack buildings or enemies without unnecessary collateral damage. Kinetic Magic can also be used to defeat many enemies without necessarily killing them, making it a valuable branch of magic to pacifist magicians.
> 
> Elemental Magic - This branch of magic deals with summoning and/or manipulating the devastating forces of nature such as fire, ice, earth, and lightning. Many magicians employ Elemental Magic to defend themselves, and it can be used to turn the tide of a battle in mere moments. A master of Elemental Magic has the ability to summon massive bolts of lighting over large areas, as well as causing earthquakes and gargantuan tidal waves along coastlines, though there are few such masters in the world.
> 
> Corpus Magic - This branch is used typically for healing, though it can be used to enhance, strengthen, or protect the caster's body, or even the bodies of others. Corpus Magic is trickier to learn than some other branches of magic, but those who master it are able to drastically alter their bodies in subtle and not-so-subtle ways, however this carries great risk; the human body is limited and can only handle so many alterations. Altering the body too much can lead to health complications and death, making it necessary for many teachers of this branch of magic to warn their students against the dangers of unsupervised and illegal experimentation. This has not stopped experienced Corpus Magicians from experimenting on themselves later, however. There is also ongoing research into the potential of Corpus Magic being used to extend or perpetuate one's life, essentially gaining immortality. This has caused controversy from within and beyond the magical community. 
> 
> Necromancy - Also known as Death Magic, is arguably the most controversial branch of magic. Once illegal, Necromancy has been subjected to intense scrutiny thanks to the fact that Necromancy can be used to make the dead walk about and even fight at the behest of the Necromancer. Many, including other magicians, see Necromancy as evil and unnatural. Advocates of Necromancy view their critics as hypocritical by pointing out that Necromancy manipulates nature and the universe just like the other branches of magic. Though the practice is now legal, Necromancers can only raise bodies that have been donated with consent. However, many do not wish to have their remains tampered with, leaving many a Necromancer without cadavers to use. Necromancy also allows the conjuring of spirits of the dead, which many modern Necromancers do thanks to the scarcity of donated bodies. It has other non-combative applications such as murder investigations; finding murderers is made much easier if the victim's spirit can be summoned and questioned. Finally, master Necromancers can (among other things) drain and absorb the very life force of their enemies.


End file.
